The way I loved you
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Tittle explains it all. Summary: Bree is dating Ethan but still loves Owen, he ex. But the question is: Who does she love better?


**The way I loved you (By Taylor Swift)**

_**A random one shot of Ethan x Bree x Owen, since it was never discussed of who Bree liked better, but anyway, I hoped you'll like it!**_

* * *

><p><em>He is sensible, and so incredible,<em>

_And all my single friends are jealous,_

_He says everything I need to hear,_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better,_

_He opens up my door,_

_And I get into his car,_

_Ad he says 'you look beautiful tonight'…_

_And I feel perfectly fine…_

(Bree's P.O.V.)

Hi! I am Briana Michelle Henderson-Davenport, but mostly known to others as 'Bree'. I am currently 18 years old and I've broken up with my ex-boyfriend Owen. No, he did not cheat on me with another girl, and he is DEFINITELY not gay. It's because he had to study in Italy and we were drifting apart. We argued about the fact that he is moving to Italy to pursue his dreams.

I admit, I was sad about how our 2 year relationship ended. But after a few months, my first boyfriend, Ethan Anderson, came to me, and asked me to give a second chance. He said that he'd changed and that he still loved me.

I think everyone should deserve a second chance, so I dated him again.

Right now I'm at the mall with my 3 friends, Caitlin, Julie and Sakura. Sakura is actually with my brothers playing video games right now, so make that 2 friends.

I wore a white long blouse with a coffee brown jacket, black jeans, and cowgirl boots. I let my honey brown hair down.

"I am SO jealous that you're with Ethan again!" my friend, Caitlin sighed.

"Yeah, I mean, he is a gentleman!" my other friend, Julie, said sighing too. No doubt, Ethan is a charmer and has won hearts of other girls.

"Hello girls, hey babe!" Ethan came over to fetch me home. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as I blushed.

He opened up his car door and I got inside, he told me that I looked pretty tonight. He is such a sweet guy, a true gentleman…but something doesn't feel right…

* * *

><p><em>But I missed screaming, and fighting and kissing in the rain,<em>

_It's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name,_

_You're so in love that you acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you,_

_Breaking down and coming undone,_

_It's a roller coaster, kindda rushed,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you…_

I remembered how I dated Owen 2 years back. True, he was not like Ethan. He was less perfect at being perfect. I'd never thought that I still loved him although I am with Ethan.

_[Random flashback]_

It was about 2 years ago I think, I was in charge of designing the school dance theme about cowboys.

Owen thought it would be great to add barrels…Really?!

I tried doing the cowboy theme on my own, but Owen decided to help out, by changing the whole scenario into Outer Space.

We ended up having a big fight and screaming at each other's throats.

"_You don't have to mess up my ideas Owen!"-Bree_

"_BUT AT LEAST I TRIED HELPING!"-Owen_

"_NO YOU DID NOT, YOU COMPLETELY MESSED UP!"-Bree_

"_URGH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS WRONG WITH GIRLS! I'M GOING TO GO SKETCH MY FEELINGS!" -Owen_

"_WHY ARE BOYS SO CONFUSING!"-Bree_

But eventually, we forgave each other. Owen even gave me a bouquet of painted roses to say he was sorry. I remembered forgiving him and that was when we first kissed. My first kiss. It was the greatest and sweetest moment I ever felt.

* * *

><p><em>He respects my space, <em>

_And never lets me wait,_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will,_

_He's close to my mother,_

_Talks business with my father,_

_He's charming, and endearing,_

_And I'm comfortable…_

Ethan respects my privacy and would never ask. He is also very patient. He is the perfect guy any girl would dream of.

Ethan is close to Tasha and often comes over for dinner. He is also great at cooking, and an athlete, that might be why my brothers enjoy hanging out with him.

"So Ethan I hear you study Engineering." Mr. Davenport asked.

"Oh yeah, I want to be either an engineer or an inventor in the future." Ethan replied.

"You know, you're a lot like I was when I was your age. Young. Handsome. Genius. Intelligent…" Mr. Davenport began.

"WE GET IT, NOW COME OVER AND EAT!" Sakura yelled. Although she lives next door, she practically lives in our house. Not complaining and all, Sakura is a great friend, and might make a better half for my idiotic brother Adam. Leo has Janelle and that leaves Chase the lonely guy.

"Here, let me cut your steak!" Ethan smiled as he sliced my steak into little pieces.

"Ew!" "Yuck!" "I think I wanna go hang at the lab-I mean room!" Chase, Leo, Ada and Sakura responded as they left the scene.

Ethan makes me feel comfortable and safe, but still a part of myself still hope that it was Owen I wanted to be with.

* * *

><p><em>But I missed screaming, and fighting and kissing in the rain,<em>

_It's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name,_

_You're so in love that you acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you,_

_Breaking down and coming undone,_

_It's a roller coaster, kindda rushed,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you…_

_[Random Flashback]_

It was about a few weeks after I dated Owen, we were supposed to be hanging out together and make our own sculpture. That is, until Adam and Sakura, thought it might be fun if the sculpture was made of butter.

Owen was hanging out with Sakura and Adam a lot, and that's when I grew jealous. Not that the fact that my boyfriend was with my good friend and my brother, but also that he's supposed to be with ME!

I was so jealous that I asked Eddy to melt the Butter Perry Sculpture. Owen was very upset and angry about that.

In the end, Sakura, Adam and I rebuilt another new Butter Popcorn Perry Sculpture.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh earlier Bree." Owen apologized.

"It's okay, it was my fault too…" I blushed.

"This feeling I have right now is so warm and sweet like…" Owen mumbled.

"Like butter?" Sakura and Adam asked.

"NO!" we both turned to the other duo.

"Do you think it's caramel that makes it sweet?" Sakura asked again as Owen and I rolled our eyes.

"Sakura, Adam, stop licking Popcorn Perry!" we both yelled.

"Oh come on!" "For once this Perry is sweet! And Salty! I think it needs more caramel!" the eating duo protested but winced when Perry wrestled Spike.

[FLASHBACK ENDED]

This memory was the beginning of our bittersweet relationship and it still brings out a smile upon my lips. I can't believe this but I think Owen is the one I loved.

* * *

><p><em>He can't see the smile I'm faking,<em>

_And my heart's not breaking,_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything else,_

_I won't let you go wild and crazy,_

_Just shows frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,_

_Got away by some mistake and I…_

I am now with Ethan, my mind drifted away into my train of thoughts.

"Bree? Are you alright? You were staring at that painting for a while…" Ethan asked.

I was? Maybe I was, I was staring at the last painting Owen gave me before our break-up.

"Yeah I am fine…" I said faking a smile.

"Okay then, I'm best be off. My mom is waiting for me to pick her up from yoga classes. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Ethan smiled as he planted a kiss on my forehead before he left.

I kept thinking about Ethan and Owen in my capsule.

True, Ethan makes me feel happy and safe. He is a prince charming.

But still Owen and I may argue a lot but that's what makes our relationship strong.

* * *

><p><em>I missed screaming, and fighting and kissing in the rain,<em>

_It's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name,_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you,_

_Breaking down and coming undone,_

_It's a roller coaster, kindda rushed,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you…_

[Random Flashback]

"Good news Bree! I've been accepted by an Arts Academy!" Owen announced as we hugged.

"Great, where is it?" I asked. I hoped it is not so far.

"Italy! I am to be there by next week. I already signed up for that! Isn't it great?!" he smiled.

"Next week?!" I jaw dropped.

"Yeah! I'm finally one step ahead of achieving my dreams!" He smiled.

"No it's not!" I frowned.

"Why…why not?" he asked.

"Because I thought you'd told me sooner. I mean, what about the homecoming? It's next week too!" I said.

"But Bree, this university is far important than a stupid prom." He said.

"STUPID?! NO IT IS NOT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT PROM FOR MONTHS! AND NOW YOU WANTED TO CANCEL IT ON ME BECAUSE OF A STUPID ACEDEMY?!" I yelled as tears flow from my eyes.

"BREE YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, I HAVE WAITED MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR THIS MOMENT, I WANTED MY GIRLFRIEND TO SUPPORT ME BUT INSTEAD I GET A SCOLDING FROM HER!" Owen shouted back.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER!" I yelled.

"YOU KNOW THE RESOLUTION DO YOU?!" Owen shouted.

"A…are you saying you're breaking up with me?" I stuttered.

"I…I guess I am…" Owen looked onto the floor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OWEN!" I shouted as I cried.

[FLASHBACK ENDED]

I thought about Ethan and Owen.

Ethan makes me happy but I still prefer Owen…

The next day…

"Ethan, look, I like you and all that but I don't think we are made for each other…" I said.

"What are you saying Bree?" Ethan was confused.

"I'm saying…I want to break up with you." I began.

"Why? Is it because I am not good enough for you?" He asked.

"No, it's because I like someone else. You're a great guy, and I am sure there are other girls more better than I am. We can still be friends right?" I tried to smile.

"I guess…friends!" Ethan was a bit disappointed. But still we remain the best of friends.

I decided that if I ever bumped into Owen again, I'll tell him that I was sorry and that I hoped he will forgive me…

But a part of me believes that Owen still loved me and that gives me hope.

I missed you, Owen…I missed arguing with you…I missed your smile…

I think what I missed about Owen most is that I still loved him…


End file.
